


Matching Wellies

by KrysKrossZee



Series: She Will Be Loved [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, POV Fred Weasley, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Fred arrives at the Burrow to find that everyone appears to be on edge. He can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with Hermione so he goes off in search of her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: She Will Be Loved [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Weasley Wizard Wheezes Discord Drabble Collection





	Matching Wellies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> WWW Fremione: Wellington Boots

Fred's wellies were red and George's were green, or at least that was how it was meant to be, but for as long as he could remember they'd always worn odd pairs. Mix and match twins, and yet when he had got to the Burrow to find out that Hermione was out walking, it hadn't felt right to put on a green boot so he was wearing a complete red pair as he trudged through the grass and mud to find her. He didn't know what was wrong but something was. He had felt the shift in the atmosphere as he had walked in the front door of his childhood home and it had made him feel uncomfortable. He was glad that Hermione wasn't actually in the house, but that didn't mean that whatever was the matter with the Weasley household wasn't to do with her.

Fred had to walk for a while before he found her, and when he did he felt his stomach sink to the soles of his wellingtons. She was leaning against a tree, her arms wrapped around herself and as he walked closer, he saw that her face was streaked with tears.

"Mione?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle her with his sudden presence, but needing to see that she was okay. He wanted to wrap her arms around her but the way that she was standing, he wasn't sure that would be welcome.

Hermione looked up at him and then quickly wiped at her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked before she took a deep, shaky breath.

"I came to check on you." He said quietly as he walked towards her, though he made sure to keep his distance from her, give her space unless she wanted comfort from him.

"They told you?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening as she dropped her arms from around herself, her face paling fast. "I can't believe they did that."

"No-one's told me anything." Fred reassured her, his hand now on her shoulder, though his worry over what was going on with the girl was now doubling. "Is everything...okay?" He asked hesitantly as he realised that was a stupid question, especially when she looked far from okay.

"I…" Hermione began but she trailed off and rubbed her hands over her face. She shook her head slightly before turning to face him properly. "I just got back from seeing a healer." She said after she managed to clear her throat.

Fred couldn't help but frown at that. " A healer? Are you still not feeling well? Should you really be out here in the cold?" He looked around as he tried to gauge how long it would take them to get back to the house.

"I'm not - I'm not sick." She stuttered out, her voice shaking in a way that made him not quite believe her. "But I can't… We can't talk about this just now. I can't do this to George again. I need to talk to you both together."

"Hermione, you're scaring me." Fred whispered. He couldn't think of a reason that she would need to see a healer if she wasn't sick, except for - his eyes widened and he found himself taking a stumbling step backwards. "You're -"

"Don't!" She said quickly, her eyes even wider now. "Please just don't say it! Don't think about it, don't - anything. We're not having this conversation! End of story!" She'd started to storm off then, leaving Fred standing staring at a tree with only one question in his mind, was this his twin's baby?

He didn't know how long he stood there for before he could finally make himself move his feet and eventually he managed to make his way back to the house. His heart was hammering in his chest but he made himself a cup of coffee anyway. He decided that it could have done with a shot of run or something as he stared into the cup, but once he was sat at the kitchen table he didn't think that he could make himself move again, at least not for a while.


End file.
